Fodeufodeufodeufodeu
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma autora iletrada inventa uma suruba grotesca entre HP e Twilight, com direito a correio pós-vida e Voldie parindo a Bella pelo cu. Fic não recomendada para pessoas em geral.


Fodeufodeufodeufodeu

**Título Original: **Harry Potter e o Misterio de Forks **[Mary: Decidi uma coisa. Não vou corrigir erro de acentuação dessa vez. Tô sentindo que vou passar a fic inteira falando só das porras dos acentos. E puta que pariu, HP/twilight. Fodeu bonito.](#Gareth sente seu cérebro entrando em combustão#)** escrita por jully_fofa15 **[Mary: Heh. Lá vem merda.](Gareth: Ripagem por garetxi_S2lindinhaS2_*-*. não)**  
>Link: http:  .br /historia /143486/ Harry_Potter_e_o_Misterio_de_Forks **[Mary: Boa sorte.] (Gareth: Nem fu que eu abro esse link! #se benze com os cabelos de uma criança tailandesa banhados em chumbo líquido#)**

Sinopse: Mais uma vez o mundo esta tranqüilo **[Mary: BARALHO, OLHA A TREMA ALI! /EMOÇÃO](Gareth: "...a maconha havia sido legalizada, porcos começaram a voar, tals...")**, Harry, Rony e Hermione terminaram Hogwarts e estavam prestes a seguir sua vida mais **[Mary: Ai meu pâncreas.] (Gareth: "...Gareth apareceu subitamente com um tacape em mãos e matou os personagens com uma mão só...")** uma CARTA **[Mary: OMGOMG UMA CAAAARTAAAAAA!] (Gareth: AIDELS, UMA CARTA! NÃO BRINCA, BICHA!)** a pedido de Dumbledore **[Mary: Pera, a carta era a pedido de Dumbledore? 1- Isso não faz sentido só pra mim? 2- ELE MORREU, PORRA] (Gareth: Nossa, Sedex 10 do além ruleiando nessa fic, hein?)** os faz Embarcar **[Mary: OC?] (Gareth: Embarcar Carregamento Pesado da Silva, 18 anos, flanelinha e analfabeto. Pai alcoólatra, mãe dependente química, irmã prostituta, cachorro com rabugem. Telefone: 6618-7241. -qq) ** em mais uma aventura, o que aconteceu quando se uni**(Gareth: Uni, o unicórnio de Caverna do Dragão?)** vampiros, Lobisomens e Bruxos eu te respondo muitas confusões **[Mary: ...oi? Perdão?] (Gareth: Manolo, esse summary ganhou o Troféu Bunda de Ouro no quesito 'Falta de Noção'! Loucura tem tratamento, autora!)**

Uma carta muda a vida de muitas pessoas envolvidas ... **[Mary: Tá. Legal.] (Gareth: Inclusive as nossas, pobres ripadoras, que vamos sair daqui com danos cerebrais irreparáveis. Não estou prevendo o futuro, estou constatando um fato. #senta num banco do Munda's e começa a chorar#)**

_ OQUE **[Mary: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH] (Gareth: #separa as palavras usando o bico do MJ#)** EU NÃO ACREDITO VOCE ME ENGANOU. **[Mary: AAAAAAHHHHH!] (Gareth: "Bicha nojenta, você disse que essa tintura era 'Acaju Bronze 6.67', mas é 'Acaju Maçã 6.66'! Ai que ódiooooooo!")**-disse magoada saindo correndo **[Mary: CAI DO PRECIPÍCIO, SATANÁS] (Gareth: MORRE, DEABO.)**, ele me enganará **[Mary: Então como sabe que ele enganou? /tear] (Gareth: Prevendo o futuro, darling? #joga Coquetel Molotov na dita cuja#)** me magoara você é um mentiroso Harry Potter. **[Mary: Ai meu pâncreas de novo.] (Gareth: Que suruba de tempos verbais, velho! #vai preparar um drink com leite de burra, Montilla e pólvora#)**

1. Prólogo

**(Gareth: Povoando os Ovários Venenosos do Harry? –q)(Gareth 2: PONTO DE VISTA, CACETE! Se a fic é em português, ESCREVA EM PORTUGUÊS! #bufando#)**

Finalmente um pouco de paz,Voldmorte **[Mary respira fundo] (Gareth: Mano, isso é sério? É foda esse povo que assiste um filme e sai por aí SEM NEM SABER OS NOMES DOS PERSONAGENS! #mastiga balas de sal#)** estava morto não tinhamos com oque nós preucupar **[Mary: O_O] (#Gareth leu a sentença 6747532 vezes e foi lavar seus olhos numa solução ácida#)****[Mary2: Só pra ter certeza que leram. Oque nós preocupar.]**** (Gareth: #lê de novo e começa a chorar#)****,**estava andando pelos corredores agora vazios de Hogwarts,já estavamos perto do natal **[Mary: Perto do natal ainda tinha gente, na minha época.] (Gareth: Estão todos na Grande Orgia Comemorativa da Sala Precisa, sabia não, Mary? Os estoques de Poção Lubrificante já acabaram! O que tem de feitiço pra invocar boneca inflável e transformação em vibrador nessa escola é uma loucura! –q)**, meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts minha segunda casa **[Mary: Na verdaaaade... Segundo os livros... É a única.] (Gareth: Harry, aceite: você é um mendigo.)** o melhor lugar de todos onde eu tive o prazer de conheçer **[Mary: GASP!] (Gareth: Puta merda, hein? Custava estudar antes de escrever uma fic, autora?) ** o maior bruxo de todos os tempos Alvo Dumbledore. **[Mary: E o vocativo morre.] (Gareth: #veste sua lingerie de vírgula e começa a quicar no calcanhar#)**

_Harry,a Diretora Mcgonagall está te chamando, em sua sala.-disse Neville. **[Mary: Oh meu Apolo, eu achei que aquele underline na sinopse tinha sido erro de digitação.] (Gareth: Underline é o de menos perto do parágrafo anterior, Mary.)**

_Obrigada Neville,tenha um otimo Natal.-disse sorrindo. **[Mary: HEH. OBRIGADA. HEH HEH.] (Gareth: "Ai, Nenê, um Ó-TE-MO natal pra você, amica! Que você ganhe a Barbie Ninfeta Máster que você tanto quis!")(Gareth 2: Ênfase no obrigadA. E na falta de vírgulas.)**

_Obrigada Harry, pra você também. **[Mary: Bando de viado.] (Gareth: Autora, eles são machos. OBRIGAD****O****.)**-disse Neville saindo pela enorme porta que talvez nunca mais a vise. **[Mary: Mas não ver a porta deve ser triste né?] (Gareth: Vise? Cartão de crédito concorrente da Visa?)**

Ainda andando pelos corredores vi muitos rostos familiares, vi Simás **[Mary: HAAAAAAAAAHAHA] (Gareth: Simásturbando? LMFAO.)**,Dino,** (Gareth: Espanta-me a autora não ter escrito Dinotopia. Sério.)**Luna que agora estava namorando Simás **[Mary: Essa porra é H². Dez conto.] (Gareth: Nossa, Luna/Simas é nova, que dirá Luna/Simásturbando.)**, vi Cho que me comprimentou **[Mary: Pegou a fita métrica, saca? Lol] (Gareth: Maaano, o que estão ensinando às crianças do Brasil de hoje?)** e vi o professor Snape, (que tinha o salvado antes de morrer pela Nagini cobra de Voldmorte **[Mary foi tomar remédio.] (#Gareth agarra Relíquias da Morte e não solta nunca mais#)**) eu acenei para ele e pela primeira vez em minha vida eu o vi sorrir para mim **[Mary: Mentira. Snape dá sorrisos maléficos, mas sorri.] (Gareth: "Aê, sçedssaum, ti pegu maix tarde, smack!")**, chegando a sala da Diretora eu precebi **[Mary: Precebe-se.] (Gareth: Pracenta? Pranta? Praneta? –q)** que a porta estava aberta então adentrei. **[Mary: HEH, adentrei.] (Gareth: Autora, cadê a gárgula? Enfiou na bunda do Simásturbando?)**

_Professora Mcgonagall,a senhora me mandou chamar?.-disse olhando a senhora que muitas vezes me devendeu. **[Mary: Sério, não sei que porra é essa.] (Gareth: Devendeu deve ser da família de defenestrou. Minnie te jogou várias vezes da janela, Potter? Percebe-se, pela sua cara. #limpa o veneno#)**

_Sim**(Gareth: Vírgula.)** senhor Potter, eu tenho uma coisa para te entregar de muito importancia **[Mary: Escritor de bloco de notas é FODA. Muito importância, isso.] (Gareth: GRANDE importância seria o correto, não? Aidels, ta difícil. #enche um copo com creolina e Pinho Sol#)**, foi o Professor Dumbledore que me mandou entregar era um ultimo pedido para você.** (Gareth: "Que você tirasse fotos usando roupinha de Mulher Gato e colocasse as fotos no túmulo dele... de lembrança.")**-disse a Diretora me entragando **[Mary: Minerva só nas dorgas né?] (Gareth: EU RI AUSHAUSHUAHS ASUHAUSHAHS AUHSUAHSUAHS Minnie vai ter uma bad trip!)** uma carta lacrada e a abri lá estava as ultimas vontades dele não deixaria de compri-las. **[Mary: Mas... Não devia ter... Escrito a carta antes de dizer a reação dele...? Não... Mas... Comprida a carta, eu acho.] (Gareth: CACETE, todos esses erros são propositais! A piada é essa! Vamos mandar essa fic pra Dilma ver o estado da educação brasileira!)**

Caro Harry.** (Gareth: Barato Draco. Caríssimo Hagrid. Dado Snape. Brechó Luna. –qqq)**

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda, **[Mary: ...EU MORRI] (Gareth: PRECIIIIIISO, PRECISO DE VOCÊ AQUIIII! AMOR, EU SOU SEU DEPENDENTE, CORAÇÃO CARENTE, PRA ME ENLOUQUECER! (8) #Mary a esmaga com sua maça#)** a muito tempo atrás Voldemorte **[Mary: Mano, é sério?] (Gareth: Taquipariu, Google tá aí pra isso!)**,tentou fazer uma esperiencia **[Mary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH] (#Gareth tem um colapso nervoso#)** com uma mulher ele queria o Erdeiro **[Mary: AI PUTA QUE O PARIU] (Gareth: FILHA DE UMA BOA SENHORA, essa doeu.)** perfeito procurou por muitos anos uma das bruxas mais poderosas,e a engravidou ele pensou que o bebé **[Mary: Pobre bebé! LOLWTF] (Gareth: Bebé, mia pima! Cantu tempu!)** seria tão cruel quanto ele.** (Gareth: Mano, é o Voldy comendo alguém UAHSUAHSUAHSUSAH é bizarro! Simplesmente inimaginável!)**

Mais Antes **[Mary: Mais quem é Antes? D:] (Gareth: Nome do bebÉ, Mary.)** que ele coloca-se **[Mary: Puta merda, viu.] (Gareth: #entorta o hífem até que ele tome forma de um S#)** as mãos na criança eu a rapitei **[Mary: RAPITOU, ELE RAPITOU! AAAAH] (Gareth: Mary Da Silva Sauro, de que esgoto você tirou essa fic?)** com a ajuda de sua mãe **[Mary: Mas faz tempo hein? Heh. Não, espera. A BELLA É IRMÃ DO HARRY OMGWTF] (Gareth: CUMA? FUUUUUUUUUUU... #pula do quarto andar#)**ela estava quase morrendo então a mandei para um velho **[Mary: ...pedófilo]** amigo que me prometeu cuidar dela,sem nunca revelar sua verdade origem, **[Mary: Heh. Verdade origem.] (Gareth: O Bloco de Notas da mina comeu o –ira porque era o que ele estava sentindo, por tantas palavras erradas.)**mandei-a para a pequena aldeia em La push, que fica em Fork's **[Mary: Não, NÃO TEM APÓSTROFO.] (Gareth: Autora, tem algum nome, título ou expressão que você não fodeu nessa fic?)** uma cidade de Washington,Procurem por um Billy Black **[Mary: UM Billy Black. Lol] (Gareth: "A menina que vocês procuram é fácil de ser encontrada: atualmente, ela fez uma música de grande repercussão na Internet... 'Friday', se não me engano..." #TROCADALHO)** ele é um grande amigo meu".**(Gareth: Dumbledorgas + ReBilly Black = Fim do Mundo.)**

Obrigado **(Gareth: ...por aquele blowjob INESQUECÍVEL...)**mais uma vez. **[Mary: Morre. De novo.] (#Gareth rindo#)**

Alvo**(Gareth: ...na mira.)** Dumbledore.

05/04/1995.

***

Eu não podia acreditar que Voldmorte **[Mary: MORRE, DIABO] (Gareth: #massageia as têmporas#)** poderia ter tido uma filha,mais qual seria a razão da garota ser tão importante? **[Mary: DE REPENTE É POR QUE É A FILHA DO VOLDIE.] (Gareth: VAI QUE ELA PUXA O PAPAI NA, SEI LÁ, MALDADE? É cada uma...)**,não importava precisava contar a Rony e Hermione**[Mary: Mas se não importava... Ah, cacete, né.] (Gareth: "Precisava UR-GEMT-TY-MEIM-TY contar para suas amicas o babado do momento! Um loosho!")**, sai da sala de Minerva**(#Gareth degola uma ovelha-nuvem para ressuscitar o acento#)** e fui para meu quarto,peguei minhas coisas e aparatei**(Gareth: EM HOGWARTS? Sussa, hein, champz?)** e senti o famoso apertão de umbigo**[Mary: QUE? QUE? QUE?] (Gareth: DIARREIA, caríssimo.)** já na Toca vi Gina correndo até mim.

_Olá Harry.-disse Gina me abraçando. **[Mary: Olá, homem que acabou de aparatar na minha sala de estar! Vemk, me abraça.] (Gareth: A Gina é essa puta arrombada mesmo, Mary, os trashs distorcem até o último fio de cabelo do cu dos personagens!)**

_Oi Gina,o Rony e a Hermione estão?.-disse olhando para todos os lados. **[Mary: Mas nem pra checar antes de aparecer, né? Mal educado.] (Gareth: Alguém, em nome do Professor Pasquale, pode me explicar aquele '?.'? #roendo as unhas#)**

_Estão sim Harry é algo importante?.-perguntou Gina. **[Mary: E por quê te interessa, pedaço de pau?] (Gareth: MANO, DE NOVO! Ou um ponto ou outro, filha!)**

_È, mais depois te conto.-disse subindo as escadas. **[Mary: Mais é o oposto de menos. Só pra lembrar.] (Gareth: Tanto a comentar! Primeiro, quantas underlines você vai ter que digitar até perceber que não são hífens? Segundo, que crase gostosa é aquela no 'E'? Terceiro, MAS, PELAMOR! Quarto, Harry é do babado ou é impressão? Eu, hein.)**

Bati na porta do quarto de Rony que por sua vez estava conversando com Hermione,ecutei um "entre" e entrei. **[Mary: Ecutou um gemido antes, acho.] (Gareth: Eu ecuto, tu ecutas, ele ecuta, nós ejaculamos, vós excomungais, eles executam... –q)**

_Harry?.** (Gareth: OU PONTO FINAL OU INTERROGAÇÃO, AUTORA GULOSA! –q)**-disse Hermione em tom de surpresa. **[Mary: Pelo menos essa tem reações naturais.]**

_Oi pessoal.-disse Sorrindo. **[Mary: Quem é?] (Gareth: O dublê do Feliz, d'Os Sete Anões, saca?)**

_Harry porque não avisou que viria?.** (Gareth: AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHH!)**-disse Rony curioso. **[Mary: Porque ele é um fdpfdpfdp] (Gareth: Rony curioso é o dublê do Curious George, presumo.)**

_Bem Rony decidi de ultima hora,** (Gareth: Vou aderir à sua causa, Mary, parei de comentar falta de acento.)**vocês não vão acreditar no que vou contar a vocês. **[Mary: Então não conta.] (Gareth: "Menéanas, vocês vão SHOKAR quando eu contar! ABAAAAAAFA, MONA!")**

*** **[Mary: ihihihihi vou botar ixtrelinhah aqe pq eh bunitenha] (Gareth: koisa masilimda esa ishtrelinah gemt hihihi paxonei hihihi não)**

Quando finalmente terminei de contar oque **[Mary: Oque. Oque. Oque.] (Gareth: #após perceber que foi proposital,** **desiste de tentar separar as palavras com um bisturi e vai buscar uma serra elétrica#) **eu sabia a eles,eles **[Mary: Eles, eles, eles, eles, eles] (Gareth: Você você você você você você você quer? Você quer? (8) #rebola e é atingida por uma dentadura suja#)** pareciam congelados **[Mary: Ooooh, morte por hipotermia é legal.]** e curiosos olhei para Hermione que esticou a mão para ver a carta e a entreguei, ela leio parecia não acreditar no que estava falando. **[Mary: Ela leio LOLOLOL] (Gareth: Jura que ela 'leio'? Pensei que a Hermione não gostava de se banhar em linfa humana enquanto esfoliava as nadadeiras de uma orca macho com uma pedra pome amolada. –q)**

_Harry porque Dumbledore nunca nós falou isso antes?.-perguntou Rony cosando os cabelos. **[Mary: É que nó não fala. Depois de interrogação não vai ponto final. Vai cosar o saco, vai.] (Gareth: #ignora os outros erros# Nossa, coser o saco deve doer, hein, Rony?)(Gareth 2: Você tava 'cosando' os cabelos, Ron? Como pode esfregar um pedaço de polônio enriquecido e banhado em suco de nectarina nos cabelos com tanta frieza? –q)**

_Bem Rony,talvez sejá porque Dumbledore não queria que Você-sabe-quem descobri-se sobre ela poderia a usa-la para o mal.-disse Hermione._Oque você acha disso Harry?.-perguntou Hermione. **[Mary: Seja. Seja. A HERMIONE FALA VOLDEMORT. . UsÁ-la. ****Como é que contar pro golden trio levaria o Voldie a saber? Oque EU acho é que eu vou chorar.] (Gareth: Na ordem: Travessão. Vocativo. Seja. Voldemort. Descobrisse. Usá-la. O que. Vocativo. SÓ PONTO DE INTERROGAÇÃO. Faltou algo? #agoniza e começa a se contorcer na lama#)**

_Bom, eu vou atrás dela tenho que descobrir se ela é realmente uma boa bruxa,** (Gareth: Lá vai o Réuri dar uma, HEHEHE.)** vai que ela é do mal assim como o pai.-disse Serio aindo olhando para Hermione. **[Mary: Quem é Serio? Variação de Sérgio, será?] (Gareth: Sério Black? Are you alive?) (Gareth 2: Aindo? Caralhos ambulantes, isso não pode ser real...)**

_Então esta decidido,nós vamos a La push. **[Mary: Ninguém falou de La Push.]**-disse Rony se levantnado **[Mary: Não ter Word é foda né?] (Gareth: Vietnã?)** e arrumando suas coisas em uma mochila velha. **[Mary: E o Rony tem algo novo? Heh.] (Gareth: POBRE!)**

_Nós vamos a La push.-disse seguro de mim mesmo. **[Mary: Vai pela sombra, capeta.] (Gareth: #abre uma garrafa de cerveja com os dentes de tanta raiva#)**

A viagem seria longa**[Mary: APARATA, PORRA] (Gareth: Nego preguiçoso é foda, hein? Pega um daqueles taxis d'A Fic Dos Mortos-Vivos que você chega lá em instantes, filho!)** poderiamos encotrar **[Mary: Alguém que tivesse alguma compaixão pelo mundo a MATASSE OS TRÊS NA BASE DA MACHADADA] (Gareth: ...tá acabando, respira, Gareth, respira...)** muitos perigos mais,não iriamos **[Mary: Mais, não. Lol. Iriamos. Bem assim.] (Gareth: ...RESPIRA, MULHER, RESPIRA...)** ariscar que pude-se surgiu mais uma bruxas das trevas querendo matar todos, **[Mary: Pude-se surgiu. Ah, é troll. Só pode.] (Gareth: E QUE FAÇA O SERVIÇO DIREITO, DESGRAÇADA! #urra#)** eu não deixaria,Rony,Hermione e Eu **[Mary: OLHA SÓ O ORGULHO DO CARA.] (Gareth: Falou, viu, Deus!)** estariamos juntos em mais uma aventura e saberiamos que não seria facil. **[Mary: Ai, a gemtx tem que ir pra praia. Difícil né? Voldie ta morto e ninguém sabe que a mina é filha dele, mas é claro que vai ter gente e coisa pirigóaza né? Noa vai esr facil.] (Gareth: Nada fácil. ACORDA, É SÓ A PUTA LERDA DA BELLA, UM CASCUDO DESACORDA AQUELA COISA!)**

*****(Gareth: ISHTRELINAH1!1)**

Notas finais do capítulo**(Gareth: "...Zero, Zero e Zero.")**

Gostou ?  
><strong>[Mary: Construtivo. Não.] (Gareth: Claro que sim, amica! Não consigo me decidir do que gostei mais, se do anal giratório ou do oral maravilha que ele me fez! ...Ah, tá falando da fic, né? Não, não gostei.)<strong>

**Gareth e Mary estão no Munda's, bêbadas demais para fazer um final. Provavelmente terão aneurismas cerebrais pela 3685987 vez por causa da fic, então não vão ripar nada tão cedo.**


End file.
